1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleeping bags and more particularly pertains to a new convertible sleeping bag for allowing extra insulation to be added for providing added warmth and comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleeping bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, sleeping bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sleeping bags include U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,303 to Scherer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,281 to Satoh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,834 to Hunt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,828 to Tatsuno; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,884 to Jamerson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,348 to Lawson.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new convertible sleeping bag. The inventive device includes an enclosure comprising a front panel and a rear panel. The front panel and the rear panel are affixed together along a first side edge and a bottom edge and a lower segment of a second side thereof with an upper segment of the second side edge and a top edge of the panels coupled together by a zipper. An interior pocket is secured to an interior surface of the rear panel of the enclosure. The interior pocket has an open upper end for receiving insulating material therein.
In these respects, the convertible sleeping bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing extra insulation to be added for providing added warmth and comfort.